Destiny's Game
by Brooklyn Valentine
Summary: We all know what happends at the end of the season but what of someone else came into play. Set some time after WOCD.
1. Let The Game Begin

**Some people say that when you die a part of your soul stays where you passed way. They say that you never fully leave until you are completely content. **

**Others say it's a lie a myth. I say they don't have my fate.**

**All my life the only time anyone ever really talked to me was to give me some inspirational crap. **

**What did they know…I mean they didn't have the curse that I have to deal with everyday.**

**Confused? Let me take you on a ride down memory lane back to the beginning.**

**I was never really lived anywhere so nothing in my life was consistent. Friends would leave, family would leave, and eventually my parents would leave me too... **

**As a child my dreams were my best friends. They were the one thing in my life that I could count on. My dreams let me escape from reality who at the time was my worst enemy. **

**Needless to say I was never awake for too long.**

**My dreams showed me images of places I would later see and told me of people that I would later meet. **

**It was only later that I realized that it wasn't a good thing.**

**Every place had a murder and every person had a dark secret. **

**Every time I touched something that belonged to them or the place they died I would see the last thing they saw and hear the last thing they thought.**

**For the first few times that it happened it was great I felt like the heroine in the movies I would be the girl that all those people came to for help. I would belong somewhere.**

**Okay I admit it I have issues. But cut me some slack here I was only a kid.**

**After a while I started to lose touch with reality and everyone started to lose touch with me. **

**There were times when I woke up in strange places miles away from home with out a clue in the world of where I was. **

**My parents even put me away in an insane asylum. Oh! The fun that was! Turned out they raped and killed people there. **

**Yeah…eventually I would escape that place and never looked back. I pretty much gave in to my "gift" and let it take me where ever. **

**What you all don't know is that this 'gift' of mine hurts and could possibly kill me. **

**To make matter worse my eyes shed tears of blood every time I get a vision of someone's death.**

**It sucks.**

**Well now that you know all the juicy details here's what's going on now.**

**I had a dream that I needed to look for something in a particular house. It was a normal looking house. A one story with a small pool in the back. **

**Not to long ago I woke up in that house on the floor of the old dusty house. I got up and dusted myself off and started to look around.**

**Turns out that a couple was murdered there…of course…well their killer was never caught so that's were I come in. Hooray for me! **

**When I looked around the house I saw something that deeply disturbed me. In a small room of the house laid the ramblings of a psychopath. **

**The wall were covered with things like 'I have to kill them they want to be killed' and 'they want to kill me' 'I've been a bad boy bad boys get the belt' and lastly 'I've done it'**

**I touched the walls and while I didn't get any visions I did get black tears. Black tears meant it was something the killer had done. Great this was done by the killer which means he's insane.**

**This must have been the killer's parent's house.**

**I got all the clues I could find I really did then the trail went cold until this morning when I woke up here at this bridge.**

**When I touched the railing I had another vision.**

**It was a woman. She was crying. Saying things like…**

**_Please don't make me do this…he needs me…we can forget about everything and move on like always_**

**_He cant hate me…it can't me true I…_**

_**Logan…my son I love you…**_

**With that it ended. The blood tears falling from my eyes.**

**I fell to my knees in pain and just laid there for a little bit until I could get up. **

**That's where I am now two hours later and still on the floor. In my Pjs. The Blood on my eyes gone.**

"**Are you okay" I hear a voice call out to me. I froze for a little bit but responded **

"**Yeah I'm alright" I got up to see who it was there was a boy standing in front of me giving me the weirdest look.**

"**What are you doing on the floor?" He asked me the curiosity burning in his eyes. I know that look very well. It's the look I get when I am trying to find out about some juicy gossip. **

"**You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" I said casually. I usually try not to make close friends with people because I never say in the same place for very long. **

"**Try me" He responded with his hands crossed. **

"**Okay…fine…I'm here because I have to solve a murder" I said expecting the weird looks everyone else gives me. But that look never came. **

**Odd.**

**Very Odd.**

**Instead his head and ears purked up. He looked a little shocked but interested.**

"**Who's?" He asked. Not bothering to hide his interest. **

"**_The Distressed Maiden_" I said. I didn't know the lady's name so I gave her one. I wasn't going around saying hey what do you know about the death of Logan's Mom.**

"**_The_ _distressed Maiden_?" He repeated. **

"**Yes someone died here a woman that loved her son so much but I think someone was telling her to jump someone told her, her son didn't love her back even though she felt it wasn't true she jumped anyway"**

**He looked at me in total shock. "How did you know that" He asked me he was starting to get defensive. His demeanor completely changed the news had caught him off guard. It must hit close to home.**

"**I seriously have no idea how I know but I know it and I have a job to do before I lose the trail" I said. Starting to walk away.**

"**I can help you…I know the family….of the woman…she was" **

**I interrupted him there "Please don't tell me anything I don't want to get too attached" **

"**Fine then just let me help you" He told me he sounded desperate and frustrated. **

"**Okay" I said. I could use the help. Maybe this case would be over soon. And I could go back to…**

**Oh yeah I have nothing to go back to...Damn.**

"**So how do you know all that stuff about her anyway" He asked me. **

"**I'm kind of…psychic…" **

"**Psychic…" He repeated as if not truly believing me. **

"**Yeah…ever since I was a little girl I had dreams and visions to last a life time. I basically go around solving murders and catching killers" I said to him. The fact that he hadn't run away yet was interesting. **

"**I know of someone like that but she doesn't have your…talent" That was new…my talent.**

"**Talent…nice…I consider it more of a curse" He gave me the weirdest look and then asked why…**

**I told him everything. From when I was a child till today what it's been like with my "talent". **

**It felt good to have someone to talk to especially since I had just witnessed the murder.**

"**So when you don't find a clue your "curse" takes you there…what if the killers there" He asked. **

"**Then my ass is out of luck" I said. He laughed at the comment I made. He had a nice laugh I noticed.**

"**I must be nice to travel without the hassle though…going to different places seeing different things" ah the naive how stupid they are.**

"**Oh yeah its great I get to go all around the world seeing murders everywhere. I get to see the sickoes of the world up close and personal." I said with a distain in my voice.**

"**So I guess we should get started then" he said with an eager look in his eyes. He must be very close to the family I thought.**

"**Who are you by the way?" I asked him. "Logan…Logan Echolls" He said as he extended his hand to me.**

**Logan…I though…as the hamster wheels in my head started turning.**

**_  
_**


	2. Welcome To Neptune

Chapter Two: Welcome to Neptune.

Logan I repeated to myself what a coincidence that's her son's name…must be a common name.

"Brooklyn…Brooklyn Valentine." I said. Looking at him he seemed so eager to just get this over with maybe he's a curious person.

"Okay…First of all I need to find a place to live while I'm here. Then I'm going to need to go to sleep" I said. He looked at me sparks of anger lighting up his eyes.

'Wow he has very nice eyes' I said to myself.

"That's…it that's all you're going to do" Anger rising in his voice. Maybe he misunderstood me.

"I get clues from my dreams….the only way I dream is if I sleep…and I cant sleep on the floor of the street!" with annoyance in my voice.

"I just need a place that I can sleep without any disturbance and without worrying about the hobos around me" I said in a much calmer voice.

I saw Logan pause and think for a minute. I just started at him. I've never had this kind of contact with the opposite sex…that was my age.

He was handsome tall and had a nice physic well toned and muscular. His eyes were a stunning color.

No doubt about it this dude was fine.

'Snap out of it Brooklyn you have a job to do that the only reason he's still here' I told myself. I knew I was right but that didn't mean I couldn't look at him. I am still a teenager.

"I've got it:" I heard him say snapping me out of my thoughts. "You can stay with me and I know exactly where you can sleep in peace everyday…"

The Next Day

Neptune High School

Logan's Point Of View

Its crazy how your life can change in the blink of an eye. I had already come to terms with never finding my mother alive. But now I had a new quest to find the person that forced her to jump and see if it was Aaron, my so called father.

When Brooklyn came into my life yesterday it was like a sign. Since then a lot of things have happened.

I bought her some clothes and convince my dad that she had been abandoned by her family and that she didn't really speak English.

It wasn't a hard thing to do since Brooklyn was Mexican and did speak fluent Spanish. Well Aaron being the kind and gentle soul that he is insisted that she live with us and that she be enrolled into school.

This was the latest attention getter stunt he was going to pull. Not that I cared. It served my purpose.

Everything happened so fast that I think Brooklyn was still in shock. Between enrolling and the press she didn't know what to do. So I guess she chose to stay silent. This was good.

The only thing she mentioned was that she didn't like Aaron at all.

I think that me and Miss Brooklyn are going to get along just great don't you.

Well we entered the school and much to her surprise everyone was looking at her. I guess I forgot to mention that this school isn't every Multi-cultural.

Besides being Mexican Brooklyn was hot! I'm neither blind nor stupid. She had a nice body with light brown eyes and long chocolate colored hair.

Alright now getting back to the subject at hand. I had the office give her all of my classes because I needed to watch over her.

We were walking down the hall whispers following us everywhere we went. I stopped at her locker when I realized it was right next to Veronica's locker.

Speak of the devil here she comes my little sugerpuss now.

Late Morning

Neptune High Hallway

Veronica's Point of view

I was walking to my locker when I saw Logan there. My heart skipped a beat. It's been doing that lately ever since Trina's little whatever you want to call it.

As I got closer I noticed a girl talking to him and smiling. Before I new it my heart stopped skipping beats and just flat out stopped beating at all.

If it wasn't for the much needed books I had in my locker I would have turned around and walked away. Or more appropriately ran.

So I walked over with a bright smile on my face and introduced myself to the flavor of the week.

"Hi Logan…How are you…who's this are new here?" I asked of course she was new. She was new shinny and exotic looking. Great.

Brooklyn's point of view

Neptune Hallway still

"Yeah I'm Brooklyn" I said to one of Logan's female friends. There was something in her eyes that screamed she didn't like me. I looked at her and looked back at him. Oh! I get it Logan is taken.

'That's cool chick I'm not here for every long anyway. But this is pretty amusing.' I thought to myself. Wow it hasn't been like five minutes and I'm already in the middle of high school drama. Maybe the shows on TV weren't over exaggerated after all.

"I'm Veronica Mars. Nice to meet you" She said holding out her hand to me. I took it her handshake was firm and strong. I respect that. She must really like him.

"Well detective looks like you have some competition Brooklyn here also goes around solving mysteries" I heard Logan say to Veronica. If anyone else looked at the situation they would see three people talking.

But from my p.o.v it looks like Veronica is about ready to kick my ass. Logan...you stupid boy…

"Really is your father a detective as well" She said still trying to be sweet and kind. Don't get me wrong she seems nice but like I said it looks like I got her man.

"No…I don't like solving mysteries…its more like they come to me kind of thing it's complicated." I said I have to get her to see that I'm not sealing anything. If she likes to play Nancy Drew the last thing I need her to find out are the secrets I rather keep in the shadows.

I think I'll end it here

Mischievous


End file.
